1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a liquid-penetration-resistant water-vapor-permeable material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many fabric structures currently available that are considered waterproof-breathable achieve this designation through the use of a liquid-impermeable, moisture-vapor-permeable coating. This coating typically has a much lower moisture vapor transmission rate (MVTR) than the fabric to which it is mated and therefore reduces the comfort level of the final structure by not allowing the moisture from the inside of the garment and/or fabric structure to pass through to the outside at a rate that is comfortable to the user.
These coatings vary in structure and include hydrophobic, hydrophilic, direct coated, transfer coated, microporous, monolithic, ceramic containing, and others.
While it is known in the prior art to form water-penetration-resistant water-vapor permeable multi-layer composites, a need is present to increase the rate of water vapor transmission in these composites.